Abstract Within the Stanford ADRC, the Clinical Core (Core B) provides well-characterized, longitudinally followed patient and control participants for research supported by the ADRC and additional external funding. The Clinical Core fulfills this role through human subjects recruitment, evaluation, data collection, registry, and analyses. The Stanford ADRC focuses on patients with mild changes of Alzheimer s disease, Parkinson s disease or both, and on cognitively normal older adults, optimizing the ability of investigators to discover early markers of disease specificity. We will create innovative research opportunities focusing on the overlapping spectrum of these two common neurodegenerative disorders, facilitating interdisciplinary investigations that make use of standardized clinical data, biospecimens, novel biomarkers, and neuroimaging (via Core F). In association with Core D, there is a strong emphasis on autopsy participation. Specific aims are to: (1) recruit participants within specified diagnostic categories to support anticipated research needs of participating ADRC investigators (we target 20% Hispanic/Latino participation, a group traditionally under-represented in medical research); (2) characterize participants neurological, cognitive, behavioral, and biomarker status; provide consensus diagnoses; and follow participants longitudinally: (3) perform Uniform Data Set assessments at entry and annually; and to collaborate with the Database Management & Biostatistics Core on the efficient transmission of these de-identified data to the National Alzheimer s Coordinating Center; (4) collaborate with the Imaging Core to facilitate innovative neuroimaging research by ADRC participating investigators; (5)ensure availability of biospecimens and postmortem tissues, in collaboration with the Neuropathology & Biospecimen Core, from well-characterized participants within a Normal Alzheimer s disease Parkinson s disease spectrum and from other clinical populations as needed to facilitate participating investigators research; and (6) support ADRC small R01 Project 2, pilot research projects, clinical trials, and research needs of externally funded investigators who could benefit from Clinical Core resources.